Killing Perfection
by angel-n-pink
Summary: When the government hires a woman to kill Jin, Mugen, and Fuu, does she know what she is getting into? Do they knew what they are getting into? JinOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Samurai Champloo…

This story has a lot violence, mentions of rape and kidnapping. This is not for children; no one under the age of 17 should read this story.

A clocked figure walked into a dark room. The men of the room noticed the person. They all nodded at the figure as they sat down.

"We have a job for you." The man in the middle said staring at the person right in front of them.

The figure then pulled the hood down to revel that the figure was a woman, a beautiful woman with golden hair, and dark blue eyes. She looked at the men in front of her and said with an emotionless face, "What do you want me to do?"

"There is a group that has been traveling the country side looking for the Samurai that smells of Sunflowers. It is a 15-year-old girl, and two very skilled, but have different styles of fighting samurai." The men looked at the women in front of them. Many knew the power she had, but the others were doubtful that she could do anything to hurt these men.

"I understand, I will defeat them, do not worry about it." The woman looked at the men, her long golden hair resting at the middle of her back.

"Anzaria, I do hope that you come back, you are the best warrior we have, and your skills are needed." Anzaria grimaced as he laughed when he said his words to her. Anzaria hated being here, doing everything that they said, she wanted to live her own life.

"I understand." With that, Anzaria raised to her feet. Looking at this woman, you can tell that she is designed for killing. She had a perfectly scalped body, one that would destroy anything that stood in her way. As she walked, you could slightly hear her two swords clink together. She stood tall, never giving anyone the idea that she was weak. Her uniform was black leather with a halter-top that connected around her neck, leaving her arms and shoulders bare, you could see the top of her breasts. She wear long black leather pants that were tight resting on her hips, you could see her belly, showing how perfect abs.

Everyone that looked at this woman fear and loved her, she was mysterious everything about her told people to stay away, yet they came.

Anzaria started her journey. She had no idea what was about to happen, but this was all a set-up. The government did not want her to kill them; they wanted to attach her while her mind was on something else. She had become to strong for them, and they were afraid that she was going to go against them, and they needed her to die. Yet there was something that the government had not thought about, she was not called the Killing Perfection for no reason. She always knew what was going on, and she was about to find out that she was betrayed, and they were going to regret it.

Anzaria followed Jin, Mugen, and Fuu for two weeks, she learned every one of their moves, learned how they walked, and how they acted. Then it happened, everything that she had been working on to take these men out fell. She then realized that she had been followed, men that she once teamed with to fight their enemies together are following her. She realized that there were about five men that have been following; she knew that she needed help. That was when she decided to get a little help from the people she was told to kill, she now needed their help, and she hated knowing that she needed someone else's help.

Walking to the village where the three companions were Anzaria watched as they talked among themselves then going their separate ways. She figured that they were trying to get some money. She then decided that she was going to talk to the one named Jin, out of any of them he would be able to talk to her without wanting to take her head off. With that, she headed in the direction that he went in, noticing just how perfect he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the crowded street, Anzaria tried to keep some distance between her and the samurai she was tracking. She did not want him to notice her following him; she was somewhat surprised that he had not noticed before.

She watched him walk to the other side of the village, there were not many people here, so she figured that this was as good of a time as any to make herself known.

Jin was standing by a building when Anzaria decided she was going to tell him. Anzaria walked behind him, her steps unheard even by the dog that was sleeping on the step. She came behind Jin, never uncloaking her face, "You and your companions meet me on the bridge that is on the east side of the village when the moon is high in the sky." With that, Anzaria turned around and left.

Jin turned around, only seeing a cloaked figure disappear into the shadows. The voice sounded soft like a woman's, but he did not see the person that it came from. Jin thought about what was said, not knowing if Mugen and Fuu would see this person whatever they might, offer them.

Later that evening, when Jin had met up with his companions again he told them about what had happened.

"Are you joking Jin? I don't think that would be smart. Who knows what would happen if we went. This person might kill us." Fuu looked at Jin then to Mugen.

"I think we should see what this person might have to offer us." Jin said looking at Fuu.

"Besides if anything happens, we can take care of them." Mugen said getting off the floor standing next to the door.

"Well, we should head in that direction now. We were told to be there when the moon is high in the sky. It is almost that time." Jin left the little room with Mugen behind him. Fuu looked at the men that left and said, "I can't believe that we are going to do this."

Jin, Mugen, and Fuu walked to the other side of the small town to where the bridge that went over a small river. They looked around, but saw nothing.

"Where is this person?" Mugen said looking around.

"I am right here." Out from the shadows came a cloaked figure, the figure then took the hood off her head. Mugen, Jin, and Fuu stared at the woman in front of them. They had not seen a woman like her before. She had long golden hair, hair that went down to her waist. She had large dark blue eyes. She was much taller then Fuu, but still shorter then Mugen and Jin. "My name is Anzaria, I was told to kill you, but I have been betrayed."

"Why should we care?" Mugen said looking at the exotic woman in front of him.

"You should care because they are here. If they kill me then they will kill you." Anzaria turned around when she heard a noise coming from the shadows.

"It is good to see you Anzaria." A tall man with short black hair said with 7 other men around him.

"Hello Nao, this is a surprise." Anzaria said looking at the man in front of her. Jin and Mugen stood ready to fight, while Fuu stood frozen not sure what to do.

"I have always wanted to be the one to kill you Anzaria. They have been calling you the Killing Perfection. I wonder just how perfect you really are." With that last word said Anzaria untied her cloak letting it hit the ground, her body moving so fast that Jin, Fuu, and Mugen had to blink to really understand what had just happened.

Anzaria took out two of the men that stood between her and Nao, Mugen and Jin easy took care of the rest. Anzaria and Nao stood in front of each other, the breeze gently blowing Anzaria's long blond hair in the wind.

"I really cannot believe that you would side with the people you were told to kill." Nao said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. He had always wanted to be with her, but she showed him nothing that made him believe that she wanted to be with him.

"I have been betrayed, your presence here shows that is so. I make no friends, but allies when needed." Anzaria said with anger in her eyes. Their sword clashed loudly. Both bodies moving quickly, Jin, Mugen and Fuu were surprised at the speed that she was fighting at it was hard of her opponent to keep up with her.

Not one drop of blood fell until Anzaria came behind Nao and stabbed him in the back. As quickly as it all had started, it ended. Nao and Anzaria stood there for what seemed to be forever. Nao struggled to find his words. "I have truly been killed by the best fighter. Anzaria, I have always loved you. You have to do one thing for me; you have to get your freedom back. You do not deserve you live your life like this. Go back to your family, find love." Nao stopped to find his breath before he continued. Anzaria stood there thinking about what was being said to her. "I want you to be happy. Now it is my time, end my life." With that, Anzaria stepped away from the man that was leaning on her back, her sword left his body with his blood dripping from the tip.

Anzaria shock the blood off her blade before turning to her fallen enemy. "Good bye old friend. May we meet one day in hell." Anzaria then looked at the man in front of her, she bent down, ripping off his necklace, and she knew that he was now free from those that would hunt her down. She only wished that it would be so easy for her to do so.

With that, Anzaria turned around to face the three people that had watched her world crumb before her. No one said anything, Anzaria only picked up her cloak off the ground and tied it around her neck covering her body and face, she then turned to walk over the bridge. When she was in the middle, she heard Fuu call out to her.

"What did her mean by freedom?" Fuu asked turning around looking at the dark figure on the bridge.

"I am not like you Fuu. I cannot walk were I please. I am a slave by those that own me." Anzaria said never turning around.

"How could that be?" This woman puzzled Fuu, how could anyone own anyone that was not what she believed.

"You are too young to understand." Anzaria said looking to the floor. She knew that Fuu was young, but she also knew that she was not that much older. It saddened her to know that at such young age she knew so much heart ache.

"I want you to travel with us. I get tired of being around guys all the time. I think it would be nice to have you with us." Fuu said surprised that she even said what came out of her mouth, but she felt bad for this woman. She was on her own now, nowhere to go.

"What are you thinking girl? She was hired to kill us and you are going to let her join us like that? I can't believe that would do something like that." Mugen said with anger in his voice.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done that already. Besides, what makes you think that I am going in the came direction?" Anzaria said turning around.

"We are going west." Fuu said looking at the Anzaria with hope in her eyes.

"I do have a friend in that direction that I must meet." Anzaria said wanting nothing more then to be close with someone, but she was afraid of what might happen if they stayed with each other to long. She knew that both Jin and Mugen could fight, but Fuu could not. Anzaria also knew that her friend was not that far away, and this particular person was always looking for a good fight.

"Great, I'll flip a coin. If it's heads then you can go on your way, and if it's tails, you come with us. Deal?" Fuu looked at Jin and Mugen both of them shaking their heads yes, and then to Anzaria who walked closer to take a closer look at the coin that Fuu held in her hand. With that, Fuu flipped the coin watching as it flipped in the air; time almost seemed to stop when it hit the floor the answer was plan for everyone to see.

Anzaria looked up at the three faces she was going to be seeing a lot more of for the next couple of weeks or so.


	3. Chapter 3

As the four travelers walked along the path, Anzaria kept mostly to herself. She usually walked in front of the other three, but when they came in reach of other people, she would walk with them. She was smart enough to know that when travelers did not walk together, it looked strange to other people.

Most the time they would stay in small villages that were along the way, but sometimes villages did not come, so they would make camp sometimes. One night they made camp along side a small river. She watched as Mugen, Jin, and Fuu made themselves fishing poles to fish. Fuu asked if she would like one to try to get some fish, but she told them that did not need a fishing pole to get fish. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin looked at her strangely, they had no idea what she meant by that. They watched as she took off her cloak and walked into the river. Thirty seconds later Anzaria stuck her hand in the water and came out with a fish, she then threw it on the bank by their feet.

Within five minutes, Anzaria had gotten five fish. Mugen, Fuu, and Jin were amazed that someone could do that. They had no idea that someone could do something like that, but then again they were not the best fishers in the world.

"Do you think you could teach that to me?" Fuu asked looking at all the fish on the bank.

"I am not sure if I could teach something like that to someone. It has taken me along time to get that good." Anzaria said getting out of the river. "I could teach you how to be a better fisher though."

"How do you think we could become better fisher?" Mugen asked not sure she knew much more then what they knew.

"It is easy, do not shack your pole." Anzaria said with a smile. It was the first time any of them had seen her smile, and it was a nice thing to see.

Anzaria watched as the others tried to fish. Fuu and Mugen were not that bad. They did get some, but Jin was the worse. It made Anzaria laugh, but she would never show that.

After Jin finally gave up and shared fish with the others, everyone seemed to be happy. Anzaria listened as the rest of the group made small talk. It made her happy to listen to people talk among themselves, fight, and argue.

"Anzaria, can I ask you something?" Fuu asked looking from the fire they had made.

"Of course," Anzaria said looking to Fuu.

"Where are you from?" Fuu knew that she was not the only person wondering where Anzaria was from.

"I do not know." Anzaria said looking to the ground.

"How do you not know where you are from?" Mugen said with a huff.

"I do not know how old I am either." Anzaria said looking to the fire. She knew that it was strange, and she wanted to tell them why she did not know these things, but her life is a strange one to tell.

"Has your life always been like this?" Jin asked coming into the conversation.

Anzaria looked at him. They had not said much since the journey had become, but there was something about this samurai that was different. She knew that he came from an honorable family; you could tell by the way that he dressed and acted, but she wondered why he was on his own without a master.

"No, the life that I remember is very different." Anzaria said knowing that there were going to be more questions.

Fuu looked at the woman that was next to her, she wanted to ask her questions, but Anzaria left them before anything could be answered.

Jin watched as Anzaria left, he knew that there was something different about this woman; she held a certain sadness about her that made him sad for her. To him Anzaria was perfect.

That night while Fuu and Mugen slept, Jin stayed up and kept watch. He kept thinking about what Anzaria had said. She had not returned to the camp yet, and he hoped that she had not run off, but before he could think of anything else, she came into the clearing.

"Hello Jin, why are you still up?" Anzaria asked taking a set across from him.

Jin looked into her dark blue eyes. He had never felt like this before and it scared him. Even Shino, the woman in the brothel had not made him feel like this. Anzaria was sad, but not helpless, and that is what made the difference.

After a few seconds Jin looked to the rest of the group and answered, "Keeping watch, making sure nothing happens."

Anzaria looked at Jin as he watched the fire. She knew that even though there was nothing said, there was enough going on in his eyes to be heard.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night. Anzaria knew that in the next couple of days, they are going to be meeting up with her friend; she only hoped that everything was going to go well. She knew that most of the time when they got together nothing went right, but that is what made everything exciting. With that she fell asleep knowing that for the first time in a long time she was safe to sleep without worrying. 


End file.
